Case Closed
by MikiraNanami
Summary: Amalia is just a normal girl, until she transferred into Heddon Academy. Here she meets trouble on a great scale. Little does she know it's just the beginning of her life story and the trouble she gets in will get even worse. [Every Friday a new Case!]
1. Case 0

Case 0

Secrets revealed.

As the cold December wind flows, the uniform I'm forced to wear doesn't hold off the chills. Even though I'm wearing tights under need my skirt and a jacket over my blouse the icy wind still makes my hairs rise. I put my long blonde hair behind my back and begin to walk. The snow on the ground making crackling sounds.

The Private Academy called Heddon is a boarding school and from now on my new home. I get up the stairs and pull the big wooden door open as I enter. Inside it looks just like a normal school hall. Lockers on each side students making their way to classes and a filthy floor. As I inspect the ground I didn't notice a person in front of me and bump against him. 'I'm sorry.' I say quickly and look up into a pair of dark brown eyes. Somehow my stomach sinks and I feel scared. He smiles shortly before turning his head and walking away. He is tall and his black hair makes him even more mysterious. I decide not to think about it too much and make my way to my first class.

'Today we'll be in the presence of Amalia Reado. She transferred here today, let us welcome her here in Heddon's Private Academy.' The female teacher signs me to enter. I feel watched as I make my way towards the stand. The class looks pretty normal. Boys and girls with all different appearances and expressions. 'Please go sit on that seat over there.' The teacher points to a seat next to an empty one. It's in the back of the classroom and far away from the writing board. I need to pay extra attention if I want to pass this year.

Lessons go by and I haven't talked to anyone in school yet. It feels like I'm back at my old school. Always being ignored and put aside. I was the wired one, because my father works with the mafia. No one trusted me or even wanted to be near me, but I guess I got used to it.

The class had ended and I made my way to go and eat my lunch. I didn't want to eat where everyone else was so I made my way to the rooftop, assuming it had one. The whole way there felt like I was home again, quiet and eerie, but the last steps made more noise than I had anticipated.

'Go and just leave here already!' The steps made an awful familiar noise. A voice that had this tone of a girl, the arrogance I noticed and the small laughs of her teammates. 'We don't need people like you here, what are you good for!' I stood there listening to the voices that had plagued me on my last school. 'If you really want to stay you can always give us a ransom.' After that I couldn't just listen anymore. I knew how it felt being the one bullied, I had lived it, but I was scared as well. What if they turned to me and I would be bullied again. At that time I didn't really care, my mind didn't care and I just walked over to the tree girls standing around a tall boy.

'Excuse me, but what is going on?' I spoke my first words to a schoolmate. They looked my way and smiled, somewhat nicely. 'We are just, teaching something.' The middle girl spoke. It was not that I didn't want to start a fight, but I looked at her like she was some kind of illness and took the arm of the large boy. Dragging him with me I could feel the eyes of the girls sting in my back.

'I'm sorry, but I don't think that is a way of teaching.' I spoke softly, more towards the boy than anyone else. I dragged him with me until I thought it would be save for us to stop. 'Are you alright?' I asked turning around. I had to look up to see his face and I smiled. I saw he looked like just a normal teenager, but something felt different. I ignored it and looked at him closely. Brown eyes and freckle's on his face, he looked cute. 'My name is Amalia Reado, it's nice to meet you.' I put out my hand so he could shake it. '..D…Dennis Raven.' He spoke and we shook hands. He is the first person that I made actual contact with. I'm glad that I went up there.

After a few weeks I met Dennis often on the same spot with the same girls surrounding him. Every time I took his hand and walked away. Maybe I got used to the idea to meet him thee, that is probably why I was disappointed when he wasn't there. No one was there, just me looking for the people I wanted to avoid.

'What the hell is wrong with you!' I could hear a girl scream and a door open. The tree girl that I met every day walked out of the room as if they just seen someone die. 'D.. don't ever go near us again, you hear me!' The same girl that was always in frond walked in the back screaming at the door. As they walked passed me I could feel their glare on me, but they didn't say anything and just walked away.

I could hear noise coming from the room and my feet began to move automatically. I dropped my bag preparing for the worse. Did they do something to Dennis this time, like injure him or worse. I felt like my stomach had twisted, but when I looked inside the room it was too dark to see. 'Dennis?' I asked, but got nothing. 'Dennis are you alright?' I walked inside and looked over to the desk. A tall shadow was standing in the corner. 'Dennis, is that you?' I walked towards him. While putting my hand on his left arm he turned around. 'What happened, are you alright? They didn't do anything to you, right?' I looked at him, worried that maybe they did and he didn't want to tell, but all I got was silence.

'You…' After I looked at him for five minutes he finally began to speak. 'Why are you doing this to me! I never did anything to deserve this treatment!' I was surprised by the sudden outburst, but I gave him my smile and said: 'I never thought I needed a reason to be with someone.' I waited for him to say something back, but I got nothing again.

'You…' He spoke. 'You are not like them…' I noticed that he was talking differently, but it could just have been by the encounter earlier. 'My name is not 'You' I'm Amalia, remember.' I answered to his talk and took his hand like I always did. 'Let's go back to the classroom.' As I turned to pull him with me I saw a small shadow pass over me and disappear.

'What a loser, who would have thought he was a perv like that…' A girl spoke to one of her friends. 'I mean I though he was just wired, but maybe he liked it when we bullied him like that.' One of the other girls said.

'Excuse me, but where can I find that person?' The girls looked up and blushed. 'T.. third floor..' The person walked away in graze. 'Maybe we shouldn't have said that, I mean that girl was with him right?' The girls continued. 'Yeah I wonder if they are lovers, she always comes to rescue him when we bully him…' One of the girls shook her head. 'No, I mean she is always alone and only comes when school's over and we are up there…'

'I hope she will be okay…' The person who was listening in from the shadows began to smile. Only his dark figure was shown, but no one seemed to notice him at all. 'This will be interesting.'

I opened my eyes, but everything was dark. The door was closed and I was lying on the desk. It felt hard on my back and something heavy was on top of me. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw the familiar figure of a tall man leaning over me. 'D.. Dennis? What is happening?' I didn't know what came over him, but it felt scary. 'You are different…' He began again. 'You aren't like all those stupid girls that like to mess around…' His voice sounds different somehow. More mature than before. 'I guess…' I answered him, but I was confused why would he say something so wired. 'You know…' I saw his hand rise up and come down again. His cold finger touched my cheek and slowly went down. Over my neck and down my breast slowly towards my stomach, where it stopped. 'I'm taking you.' My eyes grew wide. His hand grabbed my shirt and pulled it up exposing my belly. 'S..' I wanted to say something, but I was surprised and confused. As he continued to strip me I struggled. 'S.. Stop! Dennis, what's wrong with you!' I got ahold of his arm and he stared at me.

'My name is not Dennis…' I looked at him and felt paralyzed. I didn't know if he spoke the trued or not, but he acted different and out of character, so he might as well have been. 'My name is…'

'Ryan!' The door flew open and a male figure stood there in the bright light that came through the door. Both of us looked at him and I felt somewhat relieved. 'Stop what you're doing, I know you are lonely, but you can't just take over a human to do dirty things.' The figure walked closer and I watched him pull Dennis off me and holding his shoulders.

'But, I want to feel like mommy and daddy felt when they made me…' I could hear his voice change. It's a little kid, the voice was so innocent and sweet. I pulled myself up and adjusted my shirt to normal again. 'Don't do something stupid like that!' The figure turned into a man his messy hair covering his eyes. 'Ryan?' I walked over to Dennis and looked up at him. 'Do you feel happy?' Dennis looked at me in surprise and nodded. 'This..' I touched his chest. 'Is what they felt. Happiness.' I smiled at him and went on. 'If you do something like this that happiness will fade away. So don't do that again, promise?' I held out my pinkie and waited for Dennis to do the same. After a little while he put it in mine and smiled. 'I promise.' We both smiled at each other when a bright yellow light surrounded Dennis. 'Goodbye…' After that the light disappeared and Dennis fell to the ground. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and looked back at the boy next to me. 'Thank you for coming.' I looked back at Dennis who was now sleeping soundly. 'I wonder if he will remember anything that had happened when he wakes up.'

'Let's take him to the infirmary for now.' As he said that he lifted Dennis up like he was as light as a feather and walked away and I followed him..

**_Up next…. _**

Case 1: Let's join forces!


	2. Case 1

Case 1

Let's join forces!

_'Think about the future.'_ Is what our project said. Knowing what you want to be when you leave school. It's harder than you think. What do I want to be? What do I like? If you ask yourself this question a lot of possible answers will appear, but are they really your favorites?

'Amalia?' I look up and face Dennis. He is my partner on this project, even though you need to work alone. It sounds strange, but it said to work with a partner and have two different opinions about what you'd like to be later. 'So what do you like to become later?' I ask to break the silence. Dennis smiles and his cheeks turn a little red. Embarrassed of what he should say.

'A child doctor, I want to help little kids to feel better.' I think back at that time a week ago. When he got possessed by a little kid, maybe that is why he got possessed by him, because of this easy and friendly vibe he gives off.

'That's nice. I think you would to fine on that part.' I smile at him and agree with his choice. It's a good thing he can't remember anything of it and I'm glad that it worked out fine. I smile to myself and think about the options I could have. 'What about you?'

I look up and think. I think that whatever happened a week ago got me hooked on it, but what should I say? 'I think I'd like to be an investigator, maybe something in that sector.' I always liked detective stories, puzzles and mysteries, maybe it would go well.

Dennis tilts his head and gives me a questionable look. 'Really? I didn't think you'd pick something like that, but I guess it would suit you.'

It would be even weirder if I would add paranormal in it, well at least I have some support on my choice.

After school I went to my room where I worked on my other homework. This school is not hard to figure out, the teachings are easy to understand and all the students are great people, but somehow something evil did get in.

I wake up to a loud scream from the room next to mine. I jumped up and out of reflex I ran towards the sound. When I arrived a lot of other students went and did the same. 'What happened?' Someone asked another person standing there. 'I heard that a girl got sucked dry. I mean what kind of stupid murder is that.' Why are they talking about something like this as if it's nothing. I mean did someone really got murdered?

'Excuse me.' A teacher walked up to the group and walked inside. 'Okay girls there is nothing to see here.' As everyone went away I peeked in to see what was happening. A girl was laying on the ground eyes closed and head down. There was nothing that looked like she had been murdered or something. It was just as if she passed out.

'Nina, wake up.' The teacher spoke up. Her hands turned her around. It exposed her neck and from where I was standing I could see a two little holes. 'No way, Nina, please wake up.' The teacher hugged her student and lifted her to the bed and I walked away.

'She wasn't death.' I spoke to myself. Maybe a coma, but she was breathing. The only strange thing was that she looked pale and had two holes in her neck. 'Vampire?' I went back inside my room where more homework was waiting for me.

'This has to be some kind of mystery, I need to find out what happened.' I turned to the bathroom and got under the shower.

The next day in class everyone was talking about it. Nina the girl that fainted didn't come to class that day. 'I wonder if she will be alright, I heard that she was in some sort of coma after she ate something bad.' Two girls were talking to each other behind me, in the middle of a lesson. 'I know, I didn't know she was allergic to anything?' I was listening in, maybe I could get some information of it. 'Yeah, we have been friends for a long time now, maybe she just didn't tell us.'

'Please pay attention to the lesson you two!' The teacher yelled at them and they stopped talking. I guess I need to find out about Nina first before I can investigate further.

After classes had ended I walked over to the two girls, but they were already talking with a boy who looked familiar. A boy with blonde messy hair hanging over his purple- blue eyes. He had a pen and paper and was righting something down. I sneaked up on them and did as if I was looking at the books close to them.

'I don't know why?' One of the girls answered. 'I mean she never did tell much about herself, but we have known her since kindergarten.' The boy wrote that down and asked another question. 'Can you say if anyone would like to hurt her?' His voice was manly, but soft. The girls shook their heads. 'No, she is a real sweetheart and always helps others. I don't know why anyone would hate her?' He again wrote something down.

'Well, I think I have enough right now. Thank you for your time.' With that he closed his notebook and walked off. 'Well, it was strange that he wanted to know about this stuff, I mean Nina just fainted, right?'

I walked past the girls and after the detective-like guy. I followed him to the room of the girl. 'Why are you following me?' I was startled by the sudden question and looked around for a way to hide.

'I'm not really following you.' I lied. 'I just wanted to go to my room what happens to be next to this one.' I walked passed him and opened the door, but before entering I looked back at him. 'You know, boys aren't supposed to enter a girls room like that.' With that said I entered my room and closed the door.

I picked up my messy room to make him believe that I wasn't following him at all. I need some time before coming out again so I might as well clean up a bit. I changed the bed and picked up the dirty clothes. My closet was again filled and my desk empty again. My room smelled better and I looked outside my window. It viewed the school ground and the small river next to it. The sun was setting and it began to get darker. The snow was still lying on the ground, but it was dirtier, because students walked over it. Then I spotted a figure by the river. A slender figure that was standing right at the side of the river. I watched how that person began to fall and my eyes grew big. Falling into water at this temperature will almost kill you.

I didn't think, put on my jacked and walked outside. The sun was almost gone and the cold wind blew around me. outside the gate of school was no light so it was hard to see where I walked off to. I looked into the water and didn't see anyone. 'Maybe I'm going crazy.' I told myself. 'Or not..' I spotted a person walking next to the river in a slow motion. 'Hey, are you alright?' I walked up to the person and when he turned around I could see the same boy from before. 'Hey it's you.' I said surprised. 'What are you doing here?' I could see he was annoyed by my presence, but I didn't really care that much.

'I could say the same to you.' He said back. Good thing I really have a good reason why I'm here. 'I'm here to look for someone who fell into the water, or so I thought.' I paused for a moment and looked at the water again. 'I guess I must be have some sleeping problems or something.' I laughed it off and sighed, but when I looked back at the boy's face I could see a bit of surprise.

'You saw it..' I tilted my head and waited for an explanation. 'Uh yes, maybe?' I didn't really get what he meant, but it must be the person, right? 'Okay, thank you.' He said and walked off. I waited for it to sink in before I turned around.

'You know that girl had some strange marks in her neck!' I yelled after him. 'Maybe a vampire!' The boy stopped walking and turned around. 'You should just turn back and go to your room.' He said back, but I didn't really want to. I was curious about what he knew.

'Well, am I right?' I asked him and walked closer. He looked surprised, but also afraid of something. 'What's wrong, I won't tell you went to the girls dorm. It will be our secret.' I winked at him and began to smile.

'But in exchange give me some more information about Nina.' The boy sighed. 'Alright, but let me tell you inside. It's kind of chilly here.' I agreed and we walked to my room. It was the closest and It felt safer somehow.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to my desk. 'Okay let's begin.' I waited for him to get his notebook.

'Well, I heard that she wasn't allergic to anything, but maybe ate something bad that made her sick.' I interrupted him. 'What about the holes in her neck.' I looked back up. 'There is no reason why they would be there, also when they checked her blood pressure it had gone down a lot and they explained that was the cause that made her lose consciousness.' I wrote that down.

'What about the person by the river?' I clicked my pen and waited. 'She saw it to, and according to some school legend two-hundred years ago at the change of years something like this happened as well.'

So that means that it's really something paranormal, right? 'Every girl has seen the same thing, but luckily no one has died of the blood lose yet.' I nodded. 'That means I'm the next target, right?' The boy sighed and I smiled. 'Alright, let's solve this mystery!'

'You don't even know what is targeting you, how can you be so sure of yourself.' I stood up and smiled. 'I think it's a vampire or at least something in that direction.' I just came up with an idea.

'What if you stay here. I mean I can't face a vampire alone no can I?' I placed my hand forward. 'My name is Amalia Reado. Let's be partners for now.' He waited before putting his hand in mine. 'Dean Wincutter. I guess you're right.'

And that is how I spent my night. Talking about vampires and the paranormal. Lame if you ask me, I had a perfectly good looking boy with me and I just talked about wired stuff, I wonder what any other girl would have done in this situation, I guess I'm not normal.

Just before I almost fell asleep I could vaguely spot a shadow at the window, but I was tired and fell asleep.

Dean looked at the window and spotted a strange dark figure. Was this the vampire that this girl was talking about? 'Are you a pervert?' Dean turned around towards the voice and there stood a teenage girl in a pair of blue jeans and brown jacket. 'Why are you doing this to girls?' Dean asked her. Her hair was long brown and fell down to her shoulders. Her eyes were piercing red. 'I'm not the one who's trespassing here. I did come from this place you know.' The girl walked over to Amalia and sat beside her. 'It's not like I'll kill them, they just give me a few years to live.' She placed her hand on Amalia's head and strikes her long blonde hair. 'This girl is special. Somehow she gives of a strong and delicious smell. I know others think the same.' Her face turns to the shadow outside of the window.

'So how much do you need?' Dean asked her and she looked back at him with her burning red eyes. 'Two. Every two-hundred years I need two girl that give me blood, but I think this time it will be different.' She turned her body towards Amalia and looked at her intensely.

'She doesn't know herself, but she has the greatest smell of all the other students in this school. Including you.' Dean waited for her to make a move, but instead of that she came back up and walked over to him.

'Have you tasted her yet..' Her voice went down and it almost felt hypnotically. Dean could feel his mind go blanc, but before he lost it all he spoke up. 'You can't do anything alone, can you?' Dean smiled mischievously and looked towards the window. 'You need a vessel to get what you want, because you can enter here.' The girls eyes turned to a normal brown color and she fell to the ground.

'I guess you got me there.' A young voice came from all over the room. Unable to trace it Dean began to challenge it. 'You are just a small demon, who needs to learn a lot more before you can challenge any of us.' Dean smiled and waited for a response.

I know I should have gotten up, but I couldn't. it felt as if something held me down, but it faded. 'Dean?' I slowly came back up and opened my eyes.

'What will happen if you don't get you second portion before you go back?' Dean spoke and I looked what he was facing. A shadow outside of the room, was he talking to that? I noticed that another girl was in this room and I hurried up. 'Dean, what is going on?' Only know Dean noticed me and smiled.

'Nothing. Just help this girl wake up and tell her that she fainted giving you this paper.' He gave me a piece of paper with a picture of a garden on it. 'I'll be outside for a while, take care.' He walked out of my room and I was left alone with the girl.

'Hey, are you alright?' The girl slowly ones her eyes and looks at me confused. 'Who.. who are you?' She jumps up. 'It's me you brought this picture to me and then you fainted, remember?' I used my acting skills I build up over the years and give a smile.

'Oh, yeah. You're right. I'm sorry to burden you.' Thank goodness she is alright, but I wonder what happened? 'That's alright, just get back to your room, okay. See you later.' I smiled her off and was left alone again. 'I wonder what Dean is up to?' I walked over to the window where I saw Dean standing. As if he noticed he looked up and waved at me.

The next day after class had finished I began to look for Dean. He needed to explain to me what happened, because I am getting crazy of not knowing. I asked around and eventually came upon a club room.

'PDA' It said. I knocked on the door. 'Hello? Dean.' I could hear footsteps and then the door opening. 'Good evening, Amalia.' He gave a bright smile and let me in.

I sat down on the chair in front of the desk and he on the other side. 'Please tell me what happened yesterday.' I began. Dean smiled and started his story.

'I can't believe all of that happened…' I said amazed by his adventure. 'I know, you saved me for the second time, right? Let me pay you back!' I jumped up and slammed my hands on the table. 'I will work with you.' I smiled determent. 'Let me join your club!'

**_Up next…._**

Case 2: The way of the PDA.


	3. Case 2

Case 2

The way of the PDA.

On the first day of the new year I joined the Paranormal Detective Agency. The one membered club now has its second member, but all I do is clean…

'Come on!' I throw away the duster and fall down on the big red chair that stands in the corner of the room. I thought that when I entered this paranormal club, I would be able to do something, but this is just boring. Slowly getting up I can hear footsteps in the hallway. Even in the weekends we don't get anyone in here. Then there is a shy nock on the door. Dean isn't here today. He said that he would do some homework in his dorm. 'Yes, come in.' I stand up quickly and look over at the door.

As it slowly opens I spot a small, but friendly looking girl step inside. She wears a long pink dress with boots under need. Well it's technically still winter, but she doesn't seem to care.

'I'm sorry to intrude.' Her voice is small and her middle length brown hair falls down when she bows to me. 'No worries, what can I do for you?'

Even if Dean isn't here I can at least listen to her. 'I..' She begins, but stops and looks around. Now that I think of it. dean is never here. I don't know what happened last time either, when that girl was suddenly in my room and that strange shadow. What happened to that anyway. I know that a few days after Nina woke up, but all I got from him was: 'Don't worry, I have taken care of it…' Well as long as it's solved. I turn my thoughts back to the girl.

'I think I'm cursed…' She looks serious and I nod to myself. 'How do you know?' I ask her, but she already pulled up her dress and showed me the large ring on her left leg. It's a brown ring with dots under it. it doesn't look like a tattoo so I guess it could be some prank.

'When did you get that?' I asked her writing down every word. 'I saw it four days ago in the shower. I think it's because I walked accidentally in the flower garden behind the school.' We have a flower garden? Maybe I should explore the school some more after this. 'Can you tell me about the flower garden?' The girl and I sat down and she began to talk.

'Long ago there was a girl who loved flowers and asked for the school to place one behind the school, where the sun shined the most.' I could see that she knew the story well. 'She took care of the flowers every day and cared for them very much.' I could feel the emotions in her story. 'But one day someone had enough of her and they began to bully her. They ignored and assaulted her. It was horrible to watch, but I couldn't do anything about it, otherwise I would be bullied to.'

Tears formed in her eyes. 'I couldn't stop it and it destroyed the friendship I had with her.' She placed her hands over her eyes and sobbed telling the story until the end. I came closer to her, placing a hand on her back to comfort her. 'She was just a lovely girl, one that helped someone in need if necessary. I felt afraid for my own live so I didn't help. That is what got her killed.'

She waited and I let her calm down for a bit. 'She tried to help someone who fell down in the flower garden, but she tripped and landed with her head on the ground. She never woke up again!'

The story was terrible, but I don't see what this has to do with a curse. A girl that was being bullied, trying to help someone in need and ending up falling to her death. It sounds like some spooky horror story, but this was real.

'I'm sorry. She was your friend right?' The girl nodded. 'Than if it's a curse from her, maybe she wants to protect her flower garden.' The girl watched me. 'If we go to the garden and she is there, we can try and talk to her. Maybe she just wants to talk to someone.'

The girl smiled at my idea. 'Will you come with me?' The girl asked and waited for my answer. 'Yes of course, but first we need to wait for..'

Before I could finish the door opened and Dean stepped inside with his drink. 'Dean..' I continued. Dean stopped walking and locked his sight on me at the sound of his name. 'Yes, that's me. Can I help you?' He looked back at the girl and then back at me waiting for an explanation.

'This is…' I didn't asked her for her name yet. I looked at the small girl and she got the message. 'My name is Emma Dijeken. I believe I've been cursed by the flower girl.' Dean walked towards his desk and when he passed me he looked sideways towards me, as if judging me. What have I done wrong?

Dean cleared his troth and began his interview. 'Can you tell me why you think you're cursed?' Dean began. Somehow I have this feeling like I did something wrong. Maybe because he looked at me that way.

'So if I'm right, you stepped into the flower field of your former friend and you got this mark, right?' Emma nodded. Dean sighed and smiled at the same time. He picked up his drink and nodded. 'Alright, than shall we take a look.' Somehow I could have seen this coming, but Dean looked at me and then.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' He did as if he tripped and his drink spilled all over Emma's pink dress. 'Oh no. let's get you something to clean up.' I offered, but Dean stopped me. 'Lying isn't good for you.' Dean spoke up. Emma's eyes went big as she looked down at her legs. The dress that coffered her had turned black on the left side.

'No.. no no No!' Emma coffered her ears with her small hands and sunk to the ground. 'No! this wasn't supposed to happen!' I looked confused and I wondered, what had just happened?

'You say you were cursed, but the question is why?' Dean asked. Emma's eyes were full of tears and I felt pity for her. She lost her friend and maybe she thought she could speak to her if we helped or something. 'I.. I don't!' Somehow the room began to get colder. Dean's face turned into a serious one and he placed himself in front of me.

'Girls who lie aren't favored.' Dean said. I was still unaware of what took place, but I decided that I should trust Dean and let him handle it.

'No! I didn't lie. It's true I know it is.' Emma slowly went back up her face hanging and her brown hair covering her pretty face. I wanted to know what was going on, but I didn't know if I should ask it right now. I might end up interrupting something.

Emma's surroundings started to get colder and colder. Her dress and hair waving in the suddenly appearing wind. I decided I wanted to know, right now. I slowly placed my hand on Dean's arm.

'Dean..' Before I could ask he turned around and buried my face in his chest. At first I was surprised, but I felt his hands on my back pushing me closer, holding me still. I could see a bright light flash by, but it was only for a second, before I closed my eyes. Dean was warm and his touch didn't mind me. I felt save and my worries left me in that moment. After a few seconds he let go of me.

'Well, I didn't see that coming.' He said and looked at the place Emma had been standing. I too looked, but she was gone. Did she leave while I wasn't looking?

'Uh, what just happened?' I looked around confused. Maybe she hid herself, but there were no places she could hide herself. I was lost for a moment.

Dean walked back to his desk, again placing himself on the chair behind it. 'Well, at least I know where we're dealing with here.' I looked at Dean waiting for an explanation.

'It's a Vengeance ghost. I think it's the girl that was killed in the flower garden. The killer still hasn't been caught and I think she wants revenge.' This somehow sounded similar to the story she told us. 'So we need to find the killer before she does, right.' Dean nodded. 'Yes. Let's start our investigation. We have only today, before she will kill the person who she thinks killed her.' My heart began to beat faster. This club, this job, it's pretty dangerous. Finding real life killers. Investigating a murder and not to forget. A vengeance ghost on a murderous rampage. It couldn't get any better.

'Did you get their attention?' A low voice called out. Emma was standing in front of a dark corner. Did she really think she could find vengeance for herself? Find the person who killed her two years ago and then just move on?

'Are you doubting yourself.' The voice began again. It shocked her, but she stayed calm. 'Yes.' She responded. 'I doubt my actions to kill.' The voice in the dark began to laugh.

'Really now. I think you'll do just fine..' With that Silence came back.

The day ended and the stars of the night showed their brightness. 'Are you sure?' I asked a girl that told me about Emma. 'Yes, I'm sorry, but I just knew her as the shy, but cute flower girl. I don't know any details.' I sighed writing down another name for the unknown. 'Do you know anyone who could tell me more?'

The girl placed her hand on her chin. 'Yeah, I think Rodrick might know something, he was the one always stalking her.'

I wrote that down and thanked the girl. 'Stalking, huh…' I walked around thinking if I should go back and tell Dean or just go on. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice a person in front of me.

'Ah, I'm sorry.' I bowed a little as an apology. I looked up I a pair of big dark brown eyes with brown hair covering it. 'It's fine.' He spoke and smiled nicely. 'I'm sorry may I ask what you are doing here?' I looked around. This is the boy's dorm. Who did I not notice it. 'Uh, uhm. I.. I was looking for a guy named Rodrick,' I said hesitantly. 'I guess.' I added in a whisper. The brown haired boy laughed shortly and placed his hand on top my head rubbing it. 'You're cute, but it would be best not to go alone in a building full of men. I'll take you there.' With the warning in mind I followed the brown haired boy.

'So why are you here again?' What should I say, that I'm investigating a murder and I need him because he might know more about it?

'I'm here because I need to ask him something, that's all. After that I'll go back.' Well I didn't lie and it would be best if he just didn't know, I think. 'Well, be careful on your way out, here it is.' I looked at the number on the door. 'Seventy-one. Thank..' I looked back, but the brown haired boy had already disappeared. I knocked on his door and waited.

Nothing. Maybe I should just go in and investigate like some PI. I could get some clue on him. I looked around, nothing and no one there. 'Alright lock picking skills. Don't fail me now.' I picked a two pins from my hair and it went loose. Great now I have all that hair in my face. As I was bending the pins my hair fell forward every time, annoying me to death. Finally I heard the click I wanted and I opened the door.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. 'I wonder if this is called breaking in or just surging for clue's. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and then walked towards his desk. His room was messy and there were clothes everywhere. Dirty and clean. I guess every room here would look like that. I mean they are men after all. I opened one of the dressers and looked threw it.

'Wow, he likes flowers too?' I found papers about all sorts of flowers. Then I spotted something. 'Oh, man this guy was really in love.' I opened a paper and inside there were pictures of this girl I met this morning. Every one of them was taken without her noticing, because even in her underwear she wouldn't want someone to take a picture of her. At least I think.

I looked at the window and walked towards it. 'Wow perfect view.' The window looked out over the flower garden. Even though it was dark people were still walking outside and laughing. Then I spotted a small object to my left. I picked it up and studied it.

It was a tape recorder. I clicked on the play button and a crackling noise began to play.

'_This is Me, again.'_ A voice began. '_After a while of just admiring her I can't just sit back. I want to talk to her, so I invited her over.'_ I think this person talking is Rodrick. '_Hello?'_ This is Emma's voice. _'Please come in.' _Rodrick said and on the background you could hear the door opening. _ 'I'm sorry, you wanted to show me something?' _I could hear her tiny footsteps. _'Yes, look outside. Isn't it beautiful.' _I couldn't see what was happening, but Emma sounded surprised. '_Wow! It's glorious!' _The sound of the window opening was kind of loud. '_I've never seen anything this beautiful before.' _He voice was full of love and more footsteps were heard. '_I know…' _This time the voice was closer. '_Ah, wait..' _There was a wired sound I had never heard before. It was something close to a smack, but softer. '_No! what are you doing!' _I wondered what was happening and listen further. '_I'm sorry... I just thought you wanted as well.' _I could hear there was some discomfort over there. '_N..no. I. I thought.. Stay away please!' _

The tape almost couldn't handle the scream and it squeaked almost deafening me. '_Don't leave. Please.. I'm sorry.' _It feels awful to be here and not able to help, even though it's been over two years ago. '_No stay away! I.. let go!' _I could hear her scream for help, but I couldn't do a thing. _'Uh.. Aaah.' _After that there was silence. What had happened? Did the tape end?

I looked at it, but it was still going. '_O no… no.. No!' _I could hear the male voice scream. '_Why… why did you have to say no..' _He began silenced._ 'It's your own fault..' _What did he do? _'Yes! You did it yourself! You fell I didn't do a thing.' _At the word 'fell' I immediately knew what was going on.

With her resisting he accidently pushed her out of the window, right? She opened it earlier. This is what I had been looking for. The piece of evidence that we needed, but what now?

'Dean..' I thought. I can sent him a message or call that I found what we were looking for. With the tape recorder in one hand and my phone in the other I could hear the door opening. 'Oh crab..' I whispered to myself.

'Who the heck are you!' Damn it. I've been found out.

**_Up next…. _**

Case 3: Locked up.


End file.
